


He's drunk don't mind him

by Zekie_v



Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boy x boy, Dream is annoying, Dream is drunk, Dream is loud, Fans are oblivious, Kinky, M/M, Wilbur is flustered, drunk, live streaming, m/m - Freeform, minecraft irl I guess, they are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekie_v/pseuds/Zekie_v
Summary: Dream is drunk and in a call with Wilbur, this is inspired ok:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	He's drunk don't mind him

"H-hey wilbur" *hiccup* Dream said his voice was cracking and going on high and low.

"Dream are you ok?" Wilbur said with a confuse look.

The chat were spamming:  
Wait dre are you ok?  
Why is dream like that  
Is he drunk  
ALERT DRE IS ACTING WEIRD INFRONT OF WILBUR THERES SMT HAPPENNING

"he's drunk don't mind him" Wilbur said looking at the camera.

*Hiccup*

"WeeeEeeEE" Dream said followed by a giggle.

"HeY WilbUr-" Dream said in a quite monotone voice.

"yes..." wilbur sighed for he knows what was gonna happen.

"can we please build a meadow" Dream said.

wilbur couldn't resist to it so he agreed they build a meadow and planted flowers in it wilbur couldn't help stare at dream.

The chat:  
'YASSSS'  
'Omg'  
'Wilbur and dream sitting on a tree K I S S I N G'

"shut up chat" Wilbur said while he noticed that dream ran.

"DReam where are you going!" But dream didn't answer he then just followed dream he then saw a ravine.

"Dream don't get close!" Wilbur shouted but dream knew that there was a ravine he then jump from it.

*Hiccup*

"WeeEEe" He thought that it was fun and decided to keep doing it.

"DREAM STOP JUMPING FROM THE RAVINE" Wilbur was angry on the moment that he then grab dream's waist. The chat went crazy again.

'UHHHH'  
"WILL NOT THAT FAR'  
'EEEK'  
'ITS HAPPENING'  
'JUST DO IT ALREADY'

Wilbur realized what he had done he quickly let go of dream, which leads to dream falling without caution, good thing he didn't hit his head.

"Omg Dream are you ok!?!" Wilbur said panicking while going down the ravine, he help dream get up.

"Wilbur I'm sleepy..." Dream said with puppy eyes.

"wha- how are you still not sober from that?" Wilbur tried to keep his cool, he couldn't resist he sighed.

"Well go to sleep dream gn" Wilbur said.

"Goodnight wilbur I love you..." Dream said and he logged off and went back to reality to sleep.

"I love you to dream" Wilbur didn't know what he said cause he was to focus.

'WTF'  
'YASSSSS'  
'Somethings fishy here...'  
'DREAMBUR'  
'POGGG'  
'FINALLYY'

The chat went crazy at this and soon wilbur realized what he said he quickly turned 50 shades of deep red.

"Omfg what the heck did I just say!" He said very flustered, he quickly said bye and ended the stream.

he went back to reality. He stand up from his chair and went outside his room, he opened a door to see Dream asleep peacefully. He came closer and kiss his forehead.

"Gn dream I love you" He said leaving the room.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated!


End file.
